The Lonely Deep Blue
by HarleyD
Summary: (Deep Blue Sea) Carter isn't very friendly on Aquatica, but when Scoggs joins up he does more than just warm up to him. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Fandom: Deep Blue Sea

Pairing: Carter/Scoggs

Summary: There aren't alot of people on Aquatica... and they _were_ pretty buddy buddy.

Rating: R (for the manlove and bad words)

* * *

"Carter! Get your ass up here, the new guy is going to be here any minute now."

He cursed, leaving what he was doing to head up for the top surface. He didn't know why they were insisting on having him meet the new people, its not like he interacted with any of them. He went up and leaned against one of the doorways, giving the doc his customary bored glare when she looked at him. He saw the boat in the distance and rolled his eyes as they waited.

The boat pulled in and he waited for the new person to come off, but no one came. There was a several minute wait before a head timidly poked out and then out came the new one. The doc moved forward, officially welcoming him. She brought him around, introducing him to everyone. When they reached him he could almost swear he saw the doc flinch. "Tom, this is Carter. Carter this is Tom Scoggins." He put his hand out to shake and Carter ignored it, nodding slightly instead.

The new guy half cringed and looked away before mumbling an 'it's good to meet you' before being led off by Janice to be brought to his new quarters. The doc didn't mov

8e, just stood there looking at him. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"He's not temporary help here Carter, he's a new permanent worker here and would it kill you to be a little nicer?"

Carter pushed away from the wall with a sneer on his lip and took off in the direction Janice had brought the kid. The doc sputtered an 'oh shit' and then took off after him.

In his mind he knew this wasn't fair to the kid at all, but sometimes Susan just got him so mad he had to do something or he honestly thought he would kill her. He caught up to them quickly and he almost stopped when he took in the timid stance of the kid.

He saw Susan coming and that overrode any hesitation. He suddenly threw his arm around the kid, making him stumble. He spoke, the sneer in his voice too obvious to make the words seem friendly. "Hey Tom, listen, didn't mean to be so cold, but hey like Susan said, wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer. Wouldn't want to hurt the feelings of our new engineer as my ignoring you obviously did." He pulled his arm from the shoulders just as quick, causing him to stumble yet again before punching him on the arm what would be considered harder than friendly. He turned to leave and when he reached the corner he glanced back for a second to see the kid rubbing his arm and looking at him with an almost hurt look. Susan rushed to explain away his attitude. He was glad he got under her skin but as he turned out of sight he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

He went back to work but after a week the twinge of guilt had increased. He hadn't seen the new one all week, to the point where he knew Tom was avoiding him. He never saw him at any of the meals and he knew that this couldn't keep up. He hadn't meant to seriously upset the kid and at the same time he tried to figure out why he cared all that much. He normally wouldn't interact with anyone anyways, so he wasn't sure why he was so upset that this particular person was avoiding him.

It was a few days later when he had been busy with the sharks and had missed dinner that he first saw Tom again. He had been heading to see Preacher, hoping to get some late night food. When he opened the door to the kitchen he was surprised to see the new kid sitting on one of the counters, watching Preach move around the kitchen. That was amazing on its own; Preach barely ever made friends with the people on the ship and the fact that Tom was in here talking to him after a week and a half said something good about him.

Carter stood back a little so they couldn't see him and tried to convince himself he wasn't eavesdropping.

"What are you making?"

"A cake and if you don't shut up you aren't getting any of it." When Tom went to respond he found cookies shoved into his hand with a glare from Preacher.

The last week and a half he had gotten to know Preacher by constantly having skipped meals and being hungry later on. He told himself he didn't go the designated times because he ate on a different schedule, but part of him knew he was merely avoiding the man he had met the first day. He didn't know what he had done to cause such anger towards him, but he didn't want to face that again. He contemplated the cookies a minute before eating them. He hated that his image on Aquatica was quickly becoming that of a pestering child.

"You're thinking too much Tom, it's just a cookie."

"Yeah yeah." He hesitated and then brought up the conversation that he always got around to when hanging out with Preacher. "Hey I was wondering if-"

"He skipped dinner tonight Tom."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Sure I do. You were going to ask if the brute we call Carter had been at dinner and where did he go after that so you can subtly avoid him for your stay on Aquatica."

"You don't know that is what I was going to say." There was a long pause, "So you don't know where he is?"

Preacher's laugh reached Carter but he was still stuck on the words. It seemed like the kid was actually afraid of him. He decided to make his presence known. He made enough noise that they wouldn't miss him come in. It was almost comical to watch Tom; he quickly pushed off the counter uttering a curse. Carter watched him glance around, the slightest bit of panic in his eyes but there was no other way out of the kitchen.

Carter almost snorted, did the kid think he was going to hurt him? He noticed Preacher gave Tom a look before turning back to Carter, and there was a warning in his eyes. Obviously the kid had brought out a protective side. "What can I do for you, my man?" He had a good idea, Carter had after all skipped dinner.

Carter smiled, "What ya got around?" He nodded in Tom's direction, "Hey." He got a nod in return.

"Well, I got tacos, it's what I was making for Tom, there is plenty extra." The food finished cooking and Preach handed Carter a plate and turned to give one to Tom, but he shook his head.

"Ya know Preach, suddenly I'm not hungry, ya know, I'm just gonna go head back to my room."

Carter laughed softly, "Don't be ridiculous." Carter took the plate from a dubious Preach and grabbed Tom by the elbow, pulling him towards the dining area.

Tom threw a look at Preach and was rewarded with a shrug. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this; he just hoped Carter didn't plan on hurting him or anything. Carter set down his plate and sat across from him.

Carter couldn't believe it had really progressed to this point, the kid looked terrified. "So why you skip dinner?"

"I j-just wasn't very hungry I guess."

"It wasn't because you're avoiding me?"

He choked on his drink. Carter reached over to gently pat him on the back as he waited for the choking to stop. "How did you know that? I mean, where did you get that idea from?"

"Look, that day had nothing to do with you, I was pissed at Susan and I'm sorry I took it out on you. Can we start again?"

Tom watched him, wondering what he was playing at and if maybe he was serious. He watched him for several moments as the other man ate the food and in his head yelled at himself for being such a girl. He put his hand out, "Tom Scoggins."

Carter smiled and shook the offered hand, "Carter Blake."

Preach looked at the table in the corner that everyone was steadily avoiding. Carter was having one of those days where even the doc wouldn't approach him. It had been a couple weeks since he had watched Carter and Tom become friends and at the very least was glad that he didn't have to make double meals anymore. Tom came in a little late and grabbed his food, heading for Carter's table. Too late Preach realized the kid had never seen Carter in one of these moods and didn't know to stay away. He moved to warn him but it was already too late he was almost at the table. He winced and hoped Carter wouldn't kill him.

Carter almost growled at his food. Normally he would stay in his quarters till his pissy mood wore off but hunger had driven him to the dining room. He was just glad everyone was staying away from him. Suddenly someone plunked down next to him, close enough to brush against him. Before he even thought about it he turned around with a snarl, "What do you want?"

The smiled that had been on Tom's face was instantly gone and he cringed. Oddly enough Carter found himself not actually minding Tom at the moment. Tom started to pull away, blushing and mumbling an apology.

Carter found himself giving a half smile, "No, no, Tom, it's alright, I didn't know it was you, you can stay, it's good."

He hesitantly sat back down but glanced around still looking nervous. "Are you sure, because if you don't want me here I understand, I mean, I mean I can sit with some of the other workers-" Carter watched him glance around uncertainly and realized that Tom hadn't made any other friends on the ship.

He smiled softly, "No, I'm glad you're here, really."

Tom settled down onto the bench, but far enough away that he wasn't touching Carter at all and that was what gave away that he was still nervous. Carter had discovered quickly that Tom was a very touchy feely person, it was like he was comforted by it. He wasn't pushy about it though, more like he liked being touched instead of touching. Carter had found that out when, after they had made up, a few days later he had been talking to him, explaining the behavioral patterns of sharks and had easily thrown his arm around Tom's shoulders. He had tensed and Carter had realized what he did and started to pull his arm away but the disappointment at the withdrawal had been obvious on Tom's face. He had bluntly asked if the touch was okay and Tom had stuttered over an answer, saying yeah, that touch reassured him.

Now he moved his arm suddenly to grab Tom around the waist and pull him over on the bench more, moving him to where he normally sat, his side brushing Tom's. When they were back to where they normally sat he semi-roughly ruffled Tom's hair. "Why haven't you made any other friends Tom?" He held up a hand to still the argument, "And you can't count Preacher because the only reason you met him was that you were avoiding me."

"I dunno, haven't really had the chance I guess."

Carter looked up from his food, "We'll have to change that then." He watched as Tom's face paled. "Okay?"

Tom obviously didn't want to but he nodded. The boy was cocky as hell but when it came down to it you couldn't find anyone more compliant. Tom poked at his food but didn't eat any of it, "You gonna, uh, ...help me make new friends...or...?"

Carter once again turned from his food to look at Tom, who was steadily looking at his plate. He reached up and firmly pressed against the other's chin, forcing him to look up. "I'm not going to throw you to the wolves, yeah, I'll stick around and not just leave you with new people." Relief flooded Tom's face, Carter always knew what was wrong. "Now eat."

Preach couldn't hear them talking, but watched in amazement as Carter not only didn't punch Tom, but pulled him closer and seemed to actually be friendly. Wonders never cease. He watched as they finished eating and then headed out, Carter's arm around the smaller man, probably talking about those damn sharks, and his previous bad mood was no where to be seen.

Carter moved around his room, looking for a specific shirt. He had barely any clothes and the fact that he couldn't find this one shirt annoyed him. He heard soft snickers and spared a glare at Tom who was sitting on his dresser and Tom's mouth snapped shut as he gave Carter an innocent grin.

"Come on Carter, just pick a shirt." He paused and seemed to consider something, "We could just not go."

Now Carter laughed. To get Tom to meet people he was dragging him down to the party the crew was having, every week they had a pool party at the inside tank and he figured that would be the best place to make Tom meet people. The reason Tom was in his room was that the kid had twice try to get out of the party and Carter wasn't sure if the kid was above hiding somewhere.

"We're going." He chuckled again at Tom's sigh. "I don't know why you are so afraid to meet these people, you're friends with me and I'm the scariest person here."

There was a snort from Tom, "Yeah, I remember."

Carter smiled in return as he found the shirt and pulled it on, moving towards the door. He felt Tom following him and he remembered suddenly that he hadn't told Tom it was a pool party. Without looking behind him he spoke up, "Oh yeah, Tom, we'll have to stop by your room and pick you up something to swim in, I forgot to tell you there's a pool."

He got several feet down the hall before he realized that Tom wasn't following him. He stopped and turned around to find Tom frozen in the doorway. "Tom?" Tom's head snapped in his direction and there was bright fear in his eyes. Carter moved quickly to him and gently cupped the back of his head, trying to get his attention. "Are you okay?"

He suddenly seemed to snap out of it and yanked back from Carter, looking at the floor. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, I just, um, sorry, I got a little lost in my head, yeah, uh, something to swim in, in my quarters, right."

He turned abruptly in that direction and Carter followed him, worry crossing his face. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Carter, I'm great alright, I don't need a keeper, if I say I'm alright, I'm fine," he snapped.

He frowned; Tom was never snappy with him, at least not in a serious way. "Hey, listen, I don't think-"

Tom put up a hand to stop him, "Why don't you just go to the party alright? I'll be there in a few minutes."

His patience wasn't infinite; his next word was nearly a growl, "Fine." He resisted the urge to reassure Tom when he cringed; he was pissed off and told himself he didn't care. He abruptly turned and stalked off towards the party.

He was sitting at one of the tables drinking a beer when Tom finally showed up. He watched him edge into the room, an uneasy smile on his face. Carter knew that look, it meant he was scared, and once again he resisted the urge to comfort him.

Tom moved slowly into the room, glancing around nervously, his first instinct was to go sit with Carter, he could see him across the room, but he could also see anger in his eyes and he didn't blame him. He knew Carter was just trying to help him and he had been the one to snap at him. He surveyed the room, in the middle that was a huge indoor tank, the 'swimming pool.' Everyone was either drinking or swimming, some doing both. He edged away from the water and towards the drinks. He didn't like meeting new people; he tended to be more of a loner.

He grabbed a beer and sat near the others, trying to figure out exactly how he was supposed to talk to these people, he didn't want or know how to make the first move.

Carter watched him carefully as Tom almost painfully tried to talk to the crew. They were rather welcoming, they always cheerfully connected with new people considering they were with the same people all the time. He seemed awkward in the situation, most noticeably that he didn't make eye contact with anyone. He seemed to be doing okay though and Carter turned his attention back to the kid across from him that was asking about sharks.

Tom was doing okay until almost everyone started hitting the pool. The pressure to join them was slowly increasing and he hedged around reasons he didn't want to swim. One of the girls tried to pull him towards the pool even as he shook his head. He pulled out of her grasp, only to have one of the bigger guys grab his elbow playfully and try to pull him towards the pool, thinking that he was just playing games.

Carter watched as they pulled Tom towards the pool, for a moment rolling his eyes at the games kids played, but something about it seemed off. He got up and moved towards the pool to where Tom was only a foot or two off. The guy made a motion to push him in. Carter had never heard a grown man squeal before, but that was the only way he could describe the sound. Tom jerked backwards, trying to get away from the water, but the guy that held his arm was frozen in shock, and all eyes in the room watched, trying to figure out what was going on.

He made the sound again and Carter shook off his shock and stepped forward, pulling him out of the other man's grasp. The sudden release made him stumble backwards. Tom whirled and was out the door before anyone could say anything. They all watched him for a few minutes before shrugging at why he had freaked, most laughing at him. Carter shook his head and followed Tom out the door.


	2. chap 2

He headed to Tom's room but he wasn't there. He figured that he might be with Preacher and decided to stop by his room before heading to the kitchen. As he approached he realized that Tom was sitting in front of his door, his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them.

He sighed and reached down, pulling Tom to his feet. He opened the door to his room and pushed Tom in. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, eyes on the man standing there with his head hung and waited for an explanation. When none was forthcoming he sighed again and moved forward. He tilted Tom's head up and could see the tears he was holding back. "Come on Tom, talk to me."

He broke the eye contact and Carter let him. He looked away for several minutes before he finally spoke, his voice cracking with emotion, "I- I'm afraid of the water."

Carter was speechless for several seconds, the thought of someone who was afraid of the water working on Aquatica was almost too much to believe, and with that thought in mind he started to laugh. He belatedly realized, when betrayed blue eyes met his, that Tom thought he was laughing at him for being afraid.

He tried to shove his way around Carter, tears filling his eyes to slowly streak down his face. He couldn't believe that Carter had laughed at him, he should have known that he wouldn't understand, after all he was like a fish in the water. He felt Carter grab him by the waist and shove him roughly back in to the room. For a second he was afraid of the stronger man, but one look at his face quelled any fear. Carter purposely moved forward, forcing him back until his knees hit the bed and he fell on to it. Carter gave a half smile as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of him, straddling the chair.

"Now listen whelp, I wasn't laughing at you, well not really. It was just the idea of someone who is afraid of water working in the middle of the ocean that made me laugh."

Carter had to smile at Tom's annoyed expression; he hated it when he called him whelp. Carter gently touched Tom's face, as he refused to look at him, his face heating. "Hey, hey Tom, there is no reason to be embarrassed, hey now, come on. We'll start simple, why work here if you're afraid of water?"

He made some random movement, "I-I like the sea creatures, the animals, this is as close as I can get." He lowered his head into his hands as the tears became harder to fight. He couldn't believe he had lost it in front of all those people, he wasn't stupid, he had heard the laughter as he had fled, tail firmly between his legs.

Carter moved off the chair and sat next to Tom on the bed. He paused only a second before putting his arm around the other man and pulling him against his side. With any other guy this would have felt like crossing a line, but with Tom it seemed right. The gentleness was too much and Tom leaned into Carter's shoulder, sobbing.

Carter was unsure of what to do for a moment, but then he just held him and gently rubbed his back, whispering soft words of reassurance. After awhile the sobs slowed down until they were just a soft breathy sound. Carter felt Tom pull backwards and look up at him. He glanced down to talk to him when suddenly there were lips pressed against his.

The lips were gone almost as soon as they were, making Carter think for a moment that he had imagined it. Only Tom's face turning an impossibly redder shade confirmed that Tom had in fact kissed him. Carter had learned long ago to get pleasure from wherever you could and he had been attracted to Tom since he had started to hang out with him. He hadn't tried anything, not knowing if Tom even swung that way. He would have been more than happy to continue this new direction, but he held back, watching Tom to see what he was going to do.

Tom tried to get out an excuse through stutters as he tried to pull away, but Carter held him tightly, not letting him move. "G-gees, I'm sorry C-carter, I didn't mean- well I did- but it was just that- you were so close, and you were holding me- I thought- oh god, Carter- I'm so-"

Carter suddenly pulled him forwards, cutting off his words by pressing their lips together once again. He had got that Tom wanted this, so he figured he would have a little mercy on him and let him know that it was okay. Tom didn't respond for a second, but when Carter entangled his hand in his hair he seemed to snap out of his shock and returned the kiss. He gripped Carter's shirt, holding it tightly.

Carter continued the kiss, invading Tom's mouth, just this side of rough, as was everything he did. He continued until he was almost out of breath and he knew Tom was probably getting light headed before pulling back. He tilted his head and listened to Tom panting.

When he caught his breath he looked up at Carter, his face open and vulnerable. "You- you want me?"

His voice sounded fragile, as if he would break. Carter grinned and pulled Tom into a hug. "Yes." He frowned at the sound of disbelief Tom made. He lay back on the bed pulling the smaller man with him. He maneuvered them so that they lay next to each other, heads propped up on elbows. Carter let one of his hands trail up and down Tom's side, making the other sigh.

Tom looked as if to say something but ducked his head instead and blushed some more. Carter found himself wondering just how far down that blush went. He waited patiently while Tom decided what he was going to do. He hesitantly looked back up and gripped Carter's shirt, pulling him towards him, initiating another kiss.

Carter grinned into the kiss and moved himself of top of Tom, putting enough weight on him to pin him down, but not enough to suffocate him.

Tom felt the firm weight against him and liked the way it felt. He opened his mouth to Carter's tongue, taking and actually enjoying the passive role. He felt Carter's hand slip under his shirt and he gasped, arching towards him. He loved when Carter touched him; he encouraged it as much as possible.

He struggled to return the touches, but the angle was awkward and he whimpered softly, trying to let Carter know. Carter only smiled softly and didn't let his hold go. He used his other hand and gently took a hold of Tom's wrists at the same time he bit Tom's lip. He held the hands over his head and it wasn't until he let go of his lip that Tom realized his hands were pinned above his head. It made him a little uncomfortable and he quickly moved to pull his hands away only to have Carter pull his other hand out from under his shirt and grab his wrists.

Tom felt a little bit of panic and tried to pull his wrists away but Carter was straddling him and was stronger anyways, making it easy for him to keep the wrists held down. Carter tilted his head down and bit lightly at his collarbone, making Tom gasp. Suddenly his shirt was pulled over his head and Tom felt it pulled up and then twirled around his hands, pressing his wrists together, efficiently trapping his hands. Carter held the hands easily with one hand and the other gently stroked Tom's belly, the softness in almost direct contrast to the hard grip on his hands.

He tried to complain about it but Carter's mouth covered his, again with that slightly rough edge. Tom felt Carter's knees press against his thighs, pushing his legs apart more than roughly. Tom tried to struggle, but was pinned tight. He didn't have anything else he could do so he whimpered.

To Carter, what he was doing didn't seem particularly rough or out of place. That is how almost every relationship with a guy had been. He had started to think of it as common, he was a top and he liked to establish that at the beginning. He didn't even realize what he was really doing until Tom whimpered. The fact that it was a scared sound gave him pause. He pulled back a little bit and looked down at Tom only to find his eyes shut and his face twisted in something akin to fear.

Carter cursed in his head and rested his forehead against Tom's for a second before suddenly rolling over, pulling Tom with him. He cried out at the suddenness of it and it almost made Carter wince to hear the fear in the sound. He had let go of the shirt, giving his hands room to move. Carter gently stroked him on the back with one hand and the other hand gently pushed his hair out of his face before settling on the back of his head. "I'm sorry Tom, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

He looked down at Carter and wanted to be mad or indignant. He wanted to say that, no he wasn't okay, and he wanted to get up and leave, save what little piece of his dignity he had left, but was sickened with himself to find that he couldn't bring himself to leave the warmth of Carter's embrace. He didn't know what to say and he just looked at Carter and to his complete humiliation found himself on the edge of tears again.

Carter's face turned worried as he ran his fingers through Tom's hair, "Did I hurt you? Tom, hey, Tom?" He shook his head, trying to tell Carter that he didn't hurt him, but he was too choked up to talk. Carter gave a half smile, "You okay Scoggs?"

The nickname caused him to calm down a little, made him close his eyes for a second and press against Carter, made him remember that Carter was there for him and wouldn't purposely hurt him. He tried to remember the last thing Carter had asked him, "Uh, yeah, kinda C-Carter."

Carter smiled and pressed his lips against Tom's for a second before pulling away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough." His hand in the others hair stilled and he gripped the hair till Tom looked at him and he made sure Scoggs knew he was serious, "I won't hurt you and I won't do anything you don't want to, but I can't stop all of it Scoggs, It's who I am, understand?" He was a top, Scoggs had to know that or this would never work.

To his surprise Scoggs easily nodded, "Yeah, sure, I don't care, you just- you just s-startled me a little, that's all."

Carter felt a little twinge of guilt, what he had seen in Scoggs had been more than startled, it had been scared. He pulled Scoggs mouth back down to his and slowly rolled them over, back to the starting position.

He entwined his fingers with Scoggs' and pressed his hands against the mattress back above his head. His mouth left the others, pressing kisses down the side of his neck. When he reached the juncture between his neck and shoulder he licked the spot, smiling as Scoggs sighed and then he bit down lightly. He could literally feel Scoggs becoming putty under him.

He moved their hands, crossing Scoggs' wrists above his head and then pulled his own hands away. He whispered in his ear. "Keep you hands up there, okay?"

He nodded and Carter slid his hands down Scoggs arms, feeling the tremble that went through him. He caught his mouth again, lightly nipping at his bottom lip before exploring with his tongue. His hands worked lower, pulling off his shirt, feeling skin against skin. He pulled away from the kiss and moved down Scoggs body until he reached the band of his pants.

He looked up at Scoggs, who was nearly panting, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He unbuttoned the pants and slowly pulled them down, over a hard erection and strong thighs. He placed his hand on Scoggs thigh and almost laughed at the silk boxers the other wore. It was just such a Scoggs thing. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of the boxers and heard an audible gasp from Tom. His eyes flew open and met Carter's, full of a mixture of shyness, lust and uncertainty.

Carter paused, wondering for the first time if he was moving too fast for Scoggs, taking advantage of his current state of mind. He was pulled away from the thought by the needy whimper that came from the other man. He let the smile tugging at his lips show and then pulled away from the other man.

Displeasure and confusion crossed Scoggs face as Carter kneeled over him, looking down at him. Tom's hips moved, bucking slightly, silently begging to be touched. Carter watched carefully and noted with pleasure that he didn't attempt to move his hands. Carter nodded to himself, satisfied with the situation and then quickly pulled off his own pants, watching Tom's eyes widen as he realized he wasn't wearing any underwear.

A blush crept up Scoggs' neck as much as he tried to stop it. He watched as Carter tilted his head down and he felt hot breathe against him through his boxers. He tried to buck up but the mouth was gone and strong hands held his hipbones. He panted, trying unsuccessfully to push up against the grip and then the hands holding his hips were pulling down his boxers and he found himself suddenly embarrassed and quickly moved his hands to stop Carter.

His hands made it halfway there before they were grabbed painfully and Carter was lying all the way across him, holding his wrists with bruising force above his head. He barely noticed, instead busy feeling the hard erection pressing against his own. Carter realized this and moved to his knees; using his leg to pin Scoggs down and then caught his eyes. He once again crossed Scoggs' wrists above his head and then let go, waiting to see if Tom would move. When he didn't Carter's face softened, "Don't be embarrassed, and just keep your hands there, okay?"

He stroked his face and Tom turned into the touch before nodding. Carter kissed him lightly before moving back into his previous position as he slid the boxers the rest of the way off. He smiled comfortingly at Scoggs and slowly slid his hands up and down Tom's inner thighs. The motion relaxed him and Scoggs found himself almost unconsciously opening his legs wider to accommodate Carter between them. Carter rewarded the action with another smile and moved his hand to finally stroke the jutting erection.

The first touch was almost too much and Scoggs thrust up into Carter's warm hand, needing more. He almost moved his hands but remembering Carter's almost violent reaction the last time, kept them above his head. The hand trailed up and down making him gasp and pant and squirm. He tried to roll his hips upwards but found a hand on each hip holding him against the bed.

Again there was hot breath on him and he whimpered, a very desperate edge to the sound. Despite that he knew Carter's hands were there for the exact reason of holding him down he pressed upwards again, trying to get much needed friction.

Carter grinned at the desperation, he was sure that when Scoggs did anything on his own he probably never denied himself and Carter could tell how anxious he was getting over not having control. He tilted his head down and stuck his tongue out suddenly licking the erection from base to tip. The sound Tom made wasn't so much a whimper or squeal as a howl. He held him securely down despite the bucking.

There was fire in his belly and he needed friction, he felt as if his life depended on it. When none was forthcoming he opened his eyes and looked at Carter just in time to meet his eyes as he sucked the head of his dick into his mouth. The contact was all too short and Carter was hovering again.

Scoggs felt a sob of frustration growing in his throat and spoke in a breathy voice, "Carter, Carter, please, I need, oh god, please Carter, I need-" He couldn't quite put what he needed into words but he let his bucking hips explain what words couldn't.

Carter didn't appear to be in any rush though and moved to lightly kiss and lick the inside of Tom's thighs, and then his stomach, purposely avoiding the part of his body that Tom so frantically needed to be touched. What had once been a sharp pleasure was starting to become a distinct ache. He tried to buck his hips but he was completely secured by Carter's hands. He whimpered again, and Carter looked up to meet his eyes.

Carter examined his eyes for several seconds and then suddenly flipped him over on to his stomach.

Tom found his cock suddenly pressed against the sheet and it was wonderful friction and he cried out, only to be pulled to his knees, denying the pressure against his hardness. He rested his head on his arms and whimpered the other's name, "Carter-please!"

Carter leaned forward to plant a kiss on the back of Scogg's neck, reassuring him. He then reached into his bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He coated one hand and with the other went back to placing gentle caresses on Carter's back and sides, relaxing him.

"Scoggs, babe, have you ever done this before?" He watched as Scoggs shook his head and paused, "Have you ever been with another man before?" Scoggs paused awkwardly and shook his head, and suddenly it was a whole other ball game.

He easily flipped Tom on to his back and Tom yelped, startled and when he looked at Carter he knew something was wrong. Carter laid mostly on top of him and looked him in the eye as he ran his fingers through his hair. He spoke softly, "Tom, I don't want to hurt you, for some reason I figured you had done this before."

Carter pulled back a little, he fully planned on finishing this, just not even nearly in the same way he had planned. In a few moments he had gone from planning to fuck Tom, to maybe jerking them both off.

"No!" The forcefulness in the voice caused Carter to stop moving he watched, amused, at the play of emotions across Tom's face as he tried to decide whether or not to move his hands to stop Carter from pulling away. Carter quickly helped him make the decision by leaning forward and entwining his fingers with the other's.

"No what?"

"I don't want you to stop, I mean, I want you to do, uh, what, uh, what you were going to do." His eyes pleaded with Carter's and he sighed.

All right, the kid wanted what he had planned to give him; he could just do it in a different fashion. He leaned forward and caught Scogg's lips with his own, his tongue gently probing the others, drawing him into the kiss. His hand slipped down to Tom's ass as he sought out the small puckered hole hidden there. He found it and without breaking the kiss at all slowly slid in one finger, moving it around and stretching him out, and then a few seconds later followed it with another.

He gently searched for the spot that Scoggs probably didn't even know about. He knew the exact moment when he found it. Scoggs nearly leaped of the bed, his entire body arching. "Holy fuck Carter!" He was panting and it was damn attractive.

He leaned in close to him and licked the length of his neck, savoring the salty taste. He continued stretching him out and when he thought Scoggs was prepared enough he pulled his fingers out and linked up his cock.

He caught Scoggs mouth in a kiss knowing that it was gonna hurt when he entered and hoping to distract him from it. He started to push in and the pained whimper Scoggs made was absorbed by Carter's mouth. He stroked his sides and hips, pulling back a little to rub his cheek against Scoggs' neck. He realized that he needed to distract him a little from the pain and whispered, "Wrap you arms around me sweetheart."

His arms were instantly on his shoulders and he realized he didn't mind it – in prison he had always made the person he was fucking hold their hands back – mostly because he didn't want them to touch him – but he liked the feel of Scoggs hands on him. With a grin he latched on to the pulse in the others neck, sucking on the delicate flesh. He moaned and his body relaxed enough for Carter to push the final bit in. He stayed still letting him adjust.

"Carter-"

He pulled back at the tone and looked at him – grinning a little at the mark he left, "Yea, you okay?"

He nodded, "Yea – but I want to see you. Your eyes."

"Alright." He started to move slowly testing out angles until the breathy moan told him the right one. They locked eyes and Carter slipped his hands under Scoggs knees, pressing his legs up. HE was surprised, but pleased, when Scoggs took the initiative to wrap his feet around his waist. His ankles crossed at his back, pressing into the small of his back demanding harder thrusts. He complied – realizing he enjoyed his partner not being totally passive, or maybe it was just Scoggs that he enjoyed.

His earlier hard on had wilted a little with the pain but now it was starting to feel good as he grasped on to Carter – watching the strong body move.

He wanted to touch himself and at the same time didn't want to give up his grip on Carter. The problem was solved when a large warm hand wrapped around him stroking in time with whatever was sending little shocks to his dick every time something was stroked inside him. He was gonna last long – he knew that – it had been too long since anyone but himself had touched his dick. He was so very closed and when carter leaned into kiss him again it sent him over. He was glad Carter's mouth was on his because the sounds really traveled in the hallways and he didn't even think about muffling his yells.

His entire body felt slack and he grasped onto Carter – riding out the increasingly erratic thrusts until Carter's body tensed and he felt a warmth filling him.

He lay on top of Scoggs, trying to catch his breath. He blindly sought out the other's hands, entwining their fingers before rolling onto his side and pulling Scoggs to cradle against him. "You okay?"

"Yea Carter – that was... amazing."

He grinned, "That it was." He stroked the other's hair and let an edge enter his voice, "Don't' think I forgot about you making other friends," he raised Scoggs chin to look him in the eyes, "And we'll work on this water thing."

Their eyes held each other's as Scoggs thought about that and finally he leaned forward pressing his lips against Carter's for a soft kiss before whispering, "You'll stay with me for both?"

He smiled softly and held the smaller man tightly, thinking how special this man was, "I wouldn't be anywhere else."


End file.
